clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 2 - Fixer Upper
Fixer Upper is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the second episode in Chapter 1: Pick of the Year. During this adventure, the player must fix problems Rookie caused on Mt. Blizzard. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 1 - Drop In and be at least Rookie rank 1. Plot The adventure starts with Rookie stating his first round of improvements to Mt. Blizzard are done. Jet Pack Guy arrives, and Rookie asks what he thinks, to which Jet Pack Guy replies by asking if Rookie is aware the Snowmelt Shop is selling "drinkable stinky cheese", to which Rookie claims it was his idea. Jet Pack Guy also asks if the name "chuggable cheese" was his idea as well, and Rookie says it was. Jet Pack Guy says the drinkable cheese is disgusting and that cocoa must be brought back, and then flies away. Rookie asks the player to help fix the problem, and says he will cancel an order he placed on "jellied anchovy lunch special". The player must then pick up nine pieces of Choklidium from around the mountain, as well as three cups of "chuggable cheese", which are located in the Rescue Hut, by the Snowmelt Shop, and by the Crate Co. building. After all are gathered the player must bring the Choklidium back to the Snowmelt Shop, where it replaces the stinky cheese in the hopper on the shop. Rookie admits "chuggable cheese" was a bad idea, but some new music will be a success. He orders the player to return to him at the mountaintop, and he plays the music from the tube track starting line's speakers, claiming it will win over the judges for the Pick of the Year award. Gary arrives and Rookie asks him what he thinks, to which Gary responds that he thought there was a racing accident involving a tuba. He says that regardless, the music is distracting him from making tube upgrades Rookie requests. Rookie turns off the music but accidentally deletes all the music tracks. Gary says he has a solution: an invention he made named the "Auto-Warbler 3000", which can replace the songs if loud music is played by it. He gives it to the player and then leaves. Rookie asks the player to activate the Warbler, as he does not want to mess anything up again. The player must then visit the band stage at Coconut Cove and play several notes on the keytar. After doing this the Warbler is charged, and Gary says the deleted tracks have synthesized, and to bring it back to Rookie so he can load them in the mountain's sound system. Upon bringing it back, Rookie is humming the song he played earlier, but is relived by the player's return as he was getting tired. He loads the tracks and new music plays. Gary arrives and states that while the mountain was quieter he was able to finish the tube upgrades. He places the tube, which has a green floral pattern resembling Rookie's shirt and two jets strapped to it, that he dubs the "jet tube", and also says it has a prototype avoidance system he is proud of. Rookie is excited and wants to test it out as soon as he can. The player then receives the Cheesey Cap and Wearable Cheese unique items, 100 coins, and 80 Rookie XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 75 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 80. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017